


Aftertaste

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I was watching ep46 again and having all the feelings. So out came the fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittleone (beautybedamned)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybedamned/gifts).



-

The moment Ankh breaks her heart, it isn't even his fault.

Hina blames herself. She always knew Ankh was using her brother's body, abusing it without consent. She knew it; the knowledge weighed heavily on her every single day.

It was just that somewhere along the line Ankh himself had become real to her. Not just a pile of medals. Wearing her brother's face, albeit altered. Using Shingo's senses but interpreting his own responses. Not just piggybacking anymore, not entirely.

Somewhere along the line, Ankh became almost... human in his own right.

She can say 'almost' truthfully, because it was when he asked her that it happened.

When he voiced a single desire that he wanted, not because he was a Greeed... but in spite of it.

Not only was it something not hers to give - her own brother's body - it was something she would never have allowed him even if it were.

(That he had become human enough to ask, instead of just take-)

Perhaps she doesn't just break her own heart over it; perhaps if Ankh had one she'd be breaking his, too.

That's the thought that shatters her.

-


End file.
